


Adventures in the Littleverse

by 13uswntimagines (Swifty5h13), Swifty5h13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Non-Sexual Ageplay, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty5h13/pseuds/13uswntimagines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty5h13/pseuds/Swifty5h13
Summary: A series of non-sexual age play one shots featuring Reader x various pairs
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, kelley O’Hara/ Alex Morgan/ reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

You were in trouble, very big trouble and perhaps that’s why you were avoiding opening the door and facing the consequences of your actions. See, you had told your girlfriends (your mommy and mama) that you would be home by 10. But then Emily had decided that she needed donuts and Rose wanted coffee to go with them, and there may have been some light teasing when you had tried to check in with your girlfriend. Teasing that had made you decide you’d rather face their rath than be the baby of your friend group. 

So here you were at 12:30 standing outside your apartment door, praying to God that they had fallen asleep and you would be able to sneak in undetected. At least you had remembered to get them their favorite donuts…

You winced slightly as the door creaked open, and you sighed a breath of relief because none of the lights were on. You tiptoed into the apartment, carefully avoiding the squeaky floorboard, as you slipped into the kitchen to drop off the donuts. 

You moved to place the box on the kitchen island, nearly jumping out of your skin when the lights flicked on and you were met with the very disapproving Alex. You froze as if you were invisible as long as you stayed still. She quirked her eyebrow up at you. 

“And where do you think you’re going little one?” Kelley asked with a smirk, walking up from behind you. You must have walked right past her when you snuck into the kitchen. 

You slowly looked over your shoulder, and shrunk slightly at her mirthless smile “Shit,” you winced as Kelley came to stand next to Alex, both women crossing their arms at you. 

“Mmm, shit is right,” Alex said, carefully watching you, looking for the signs that would tell her if they were dealing with big y/n or their baby bear. She took in your wide eyes, twitching fingers, and the slight tilt of your head, it seemed as though you were at some stage in between, how interesting. 

“Uh, I brought you donuts?” You stuttered out, dropping the box on the counter, fighting the urge to bring your thumb to your mouth. Their words still timing in your head, preventing you from giving in to the temptation of dropping, of giving up all responsibility, and letting the women comfort and take care of you. You weren’t a baby, and you had to prove it. 

Alex furrowed her eyebrows at your obvious struggle. She thought that you had overcome this obstacle, overcome your struggle to regress, and trust them to look after you. 

“I’m sorry?” You tried again, misinterpreting the strange looks your girlfriends were giving you. Your eyes darting between the two of them rapidly, trying to figure out what you should say. What you should do. You craved their direction. 

“Sit,” Alex ordered, gesturing to the chair beside you, hoping that firm treatment would give you the little push your little side needed. You were fighting a drop, and from the donuts, you had chosen she wouldn’t be surprised if you had been small not even minutes before you entered your apartment. It was obviously a little you decisions to stay out late therefore little you had to deal with the consequences. 

You glanced at the furniture as though it had personally offended you. Your thumb sneaking it way up to your lips as you slipped into the chair. 

“What are you sorry for?” Kelley questioned you seriously. 

“Being late,” You murmured, your words muffled by the finger in your mouth. Kelley’s lips twitched slightly, reaching over to pull the offending digit from your lips, and taking your favorite paci from Alex’s outstretched hand. 

“And,” She pressed, holding up the pacifier as if it were a bargaining chip. You bit your lip, contemplating the trade. You didn’t want to be little right now, but you loved your pacifier. 

“And forgetting time tell you that I would be late, but it wasn’t my fault! Emily and Rose-,” You said too quickly, trying to snatch the offered object out of your mommy’s hand, only for her to move it just out of your reach. (Both women relieved that you seemed to give in to your little side). 

“Both have our phone numbers,” Alex interrupted your, with a stern look. She wasn’t going to let you pin this on them. 

“But mama,” You whined. It wasn’t all your fault. Emmy and Rose were makin fun of you and you just wanted them to stop. 

“Is that backtalk little girl?” Kelley raised her eyebrow at you. You shrunk a little in your seat, pouting. It wasn’t fair that they wouldn’t let you tell them what was actually happening. 

“sorry mommy, sorry mama,” you mumbled, nodding to each respective woman, taking the outstretched pacifier from Kelley and popping it in your mouth immediately. Your shoulders relaxing instantly. 

“Apology accepted for the backtalk little one, but your inability to communicate still needs to be dealt with,” Alex said sternly, sending a shiver down your spine, as you tried to pout around the pacifier. 

“But Emily and Rose wouldn’t let me. They kept calling me a baby,” You lisped out, playing with your fingers and missing the looks your mommy and mama were sharing. Emmy and Rose always seemed to treat you well along with Mal even though you were younger than them. If it was an issue, it was going to have to be taken care of swiftly. (And they knew how much you craved their approval so your out of character behavior would make sense, but that didn’t excuse you not calling them).

“What do you mean babydoll,” Alex asked gently, moving around the island and wrapping her arm around you. 

“They were makin fun of me because I have to call and check-in with you and stuff,” You mumbled, adamantly refusing to look either woman in the eye. You loved how safe they made you feel, but you didn’t like the insinuations Emily had made. Your life had been a mess until you met your dons. They were your soul mates, your mommies, the lives of your life. 

“You know Rose checks in with Sam and Emily does the same with Lindsey, right?” Kelley questioned in disbelief. Yes Theo their littles were older than you, but she had never witnessed them being mean about it. They were quite protective and careful to always include you. 

“But they don’t gotta use diapers and bottles and stuff,” You grumbled, pulling your pack out of your mouth and shoving it on the counter. If Emmy and Rose didn’t use them, then you didn’t need to either. Alex picked up the offending item, worry growing in the pit of her stomach. 

You had fought them tooth and nail over your bearing. You didn’t want to be little, much less as little as you turned out being. Emily and Rose had played a big role in your acceptance. Alex didn’t even want to know what would happen if they suddenly decided you were too little to hang out with them. 

“They have their own little things sweetheart,” She tried again, carefully placing the pacifier back at your lips, frowning when you moved your head away. 

“But they aren’t babies and they don’t need their mamas to do everything. I thought if I stayed and acted like a big girl they might stop makin fun of me,” You whined, running your hands over your face, and tugging at your hair frustratedly. 

“So you thought it was a better idea to let us worry about where you were and if you were alright then to ignore Emily and Rose?” Kelley gave you an unamused look. 

“They’re my friends,” You huffed as though it exonerated you. Both women shook their heads. Head what the girls had done was wrong, but there were rules for a reason. And if you dropped with other littles and no caregiver, that was even worse. Even more dangerous. 

“If they jumped off a bridge would you do it too?” Alex quirked her eyebrow up at you, and you smirked.

“Is there a bungee cord?”

“Not the time short stuff,” Kelley shot you a glare that had the smirk melting off of your face. Your shoulders slumped and you rested your chin on the countertop. 

“I didn’t wanna make you worry and I brought you donuts to say sorry…” You murmured out, frustrated tears dropped from your eyes. You hadn’t wanted to make your mommies upset, but you also didn’t want Em and Rose to not want to be friends with you anymore. Maybe you had slipped a little in the backseat, but it wasn’t all your fault and you wanted your mommies to understand that. 

“We know love,” Alex whispered, running a soothing hand down your back while Kelley carefully wiped the tears leaking down your cheeks. 

“But you know you still need to be punished right?” Kelley finished, and you gave them a pitiful nod. They knew that this wasn’t a bratty moment that needed to be corrected, but a reminder of what you needed to do in the future. 

“Alright baby, I want you to go upstairs and wait on our bed for your punishment, while mama and I take care of something,” Kelley continues, stoking your warm cheek gently and allowing you to lean into her comforting hand for a moment before Alex patted you bottom lightly to get you moving. The waiting was always the hardest part for you, the part you dreaded most, hence why it was always structured in to your punishments. 

The two women watched you half walk, half toddle off towards the bedroom the three of you shared, making sure you made it up the stairs before continuing the conversation. You weren’t completely little yet, but you were certainly heading in that direction (if the way you were clinging to your pacifier was any indication).

“I’m going to put blankey and Roary into the dryer so they’re warm for little miss after her punishment,” Alex said, wrapping her arms around Kelley and kissing her cheek. You loved your fuzzy Batman blanket and the aptly named stuffed triceratops, and you would for sure want them after your punishment. 

Kelley nodded. “I’m going to call Linds and tell her that her baby is making fun of ours,” she huffed as she pulled her phone from her pocket. 

“Meet upstairs in 5?” Alex kissed her neck and moving to the living room to find the desired items. 

“Better make it 3, she was dropping pretty fast,” Kelley called after her, taking a deep breath so she was calm when she spoke to Lindsey on the phone. Yes, it was late, but this needed to be dealt with. 

****

Alex slowly made her way up the stairs, she still had 30 seconds before her and Kelley’s agreed meeting time, 30 seconds to let you sweat it out. Plus Kelley was still on the phone, talking quietly to who she assumed was a very unhappy Lindsey and Sam. 

As she reached the top of the stairs, she was met with your soft sniffles, just barely audible. She rounded the corner quickly, taking in your sobbing form, a frown forming on her lips. Yes, you were being punished, but they weren’t inherently cruel, and this was obviously their baby bear and not big you. 

She padded over to the bed, scooping you up, and begin getting to rock you back and forth in her lap. “Hey, baby bear, it’s ok,” she whispered into your ear, running her fingers soothingly in your hair. 

“You and mommy hate me,” You sobbed pitifully into her neck. They had sent you up here all by your little lonesome, and you didn’t even have Roary to keep you company. You had done something bad and now they weren’t gonna want you anymore. 

“No baby, we’re just upset because you scared us really bad,” Kelley murmured, sitting on Alex’s other side, rubbing you back and watching you worriedly. Punishments were always really difficult for you, and it was hard for little you to understand that doing something bad, didn’t make you bad. 

“We love you very much, and when you were late and didn’t tell us, we didn’t know what happened to you, and if you dropped without a caregiver, that could be super dangerous,” Alex reassures you, running her fingers gently over your puffy cheeks, brushing away the tears that still lingered on your skin. 

“And we know that Em and Rose influenced your decision to not call us, but it wasn’t a good decision,” Kelley continued, knowing that they needed to make sure you understood that they knew your friends had impacted your actions, but that they still weren’t alright. Big you understood, but it never hurt to reiterate to little you. 

“and we need to make sure that you remember to make better choices next time,” Alex finished and kissed your cheek. 

“So spankin?” You sighed into her neck, still sniffling lightly, your buckled rubbing your eyes. 

“Yeah baby bear, but only 10 because we know that there were outside factors,” Kelley said softly, her lips a firm line as she pulled you across your lap. This wasn’t going to be fun, but it was necessary.

*****

“Shhh, you did so well baby bear, you took your punishment so well,” Kelley soothed you as she gently sat you up, rubbing circles on your butt with her hand. She hadn’t hit you hard (and from your sexcapades she knew you could take way more), but the act of getting a spanking was still difficult for your little self. She rocked you back and forth, hoping to quell your quiet crying. You were forgiven and now it was time to shower you in love and care. 

“Mommy,” You snuggled into her neck, grabbing her sleep shirt tightly in your hands, clinging to her as if she would disappear if you let go. As if she would slip through your fingertips.

“I know baby, I’m right here,” She murmured into your hair, nodding as Alex left to go retrieve the items they would need to get you settled and ready for bed. she shifted to lay you down and began to get you changed into your PJs

“Mama,” You babbled into the air, pulling a pillow that smelled distinctly like Alex over your face. It wasn’t Roary, but it was a pretty good substitute. 

“She’s just going to get blankey and Roary and then we’ll cuddle because I think it’s way past bedtime for little girls,” Mommy reassured you, rushing to finish changing you so she could scoop you up again. Alex reentered the room, carefully swapping her pillow for your favorite stuffed animal. 

“Story?” You asked, looking up at her. Mommy and Mama shared a look before Mama nodded. 

“Robin Hood or Cars?” She questioned softly, running a finger through your curls. They were your two favorite bedtime stories, and some of the only cartoons you would watch. 

“Robin,” You decoded as Kelley pulled you into her lap. You squeezed excitedly as Alex left to retrieve the requested book. Yes, your mommy and mama were strict, but they were just being protective and showing you that they loved you by putting much-needed structure in your life. You relaxed back into your Mommy, a smirk forming on her lips. You probably wouldn’t even make it past the first page of your book. You were a handful, a cute handful, but a handful nonetheless and she wouldn’t change it for the world.


	2. Dino Troubles (Kellex x Reader with cameos from Rose and Emily)

USNWT dinners were typically calm affairs, where the team could relax and destress from the day. It was an opportunity for the littles to be little and for the caregivers to get the opportunity for A) adorable photos of the team’s babies interacting, and B) to get a little break from watching their little ones (as they rotated who was in charge of the itty bitties). 

You yawned lightly, cuddling further into your Mama’s shoulder, clutching your stuffed triceratops, Roary, like your little life depended on it. You weren’t little around the team often, still too shy to let go enough around anyone who wasn’t your mama (Alex) or your Mommy (Kelley). But today’s match against Canada had been tough, and you had been unwilling to let go of the comfort they gave you, and if Emmy and Rosie could do it, then you were pretty sure the team wouldn’t care if you were little either. 

You hid your face into your Mama’s chest, ignoring the coo’s of your teammates as she carried you past them towards the food table, silently lamenting that you hadn’t kept your Batman blanket wrapped around you like a cape. 

“Alright baby what do you want to eat?” Alex asked softly, soothingly rubbing your back and encouraging you to look up. 

“Dino nuggies and Mac pwease,” You mumbled into the soft material of her sweater, her scent keeping you calm. Your little self was even shyer than big you was. You could practically feel the eyes on you, and it was making you a little bit jumpy. Kelley and Alex shared a look, not quite sure if the two desired foods were really a good idea. Big you liked to eat super healthy, and they were pretty sure that Dino nuggets were not on your list of foods.

Kelley shrugged, if little you wanted to have a cheat day after the shit show of a game you had endured, then little you were going to have a cheat day. Alex nodded back, placing the desired foods onto a separated plate (little you hated when your food touched, and with you already being tired and grumpy, they didn’t want to insight a tantrum because you got cheese on your chicken). 

“Pick a veggie darling,” Kelley said softly, running her fingers through your hair and surveying the various options. 

“Don wan veggie, Dey mean,” You grumbled, still refusing to leave your hiding spot in Alex’s cardigan. 

Alex let out a laugh at the blatant petulance.“They’re not mean, they make you strong and you even like some of them,” She smiled, kissing the crown of your head, and rocking you lightly. 

“Stupid veggies taste like grass, no want,” You huffed, too quietly for them to make out what you were saying. 

“They have carrots, you love carrots,” Kelley added looking over the options and nudging you lightly. You shook your head rapidly in Alex’s chest. 

“No want stupid freakin carrots,” You whined loudly, throwing you head back in frustration and pouting. You were tired and all you wanted was to eat your dino nuggets and go to bed. Canada had been meanies and now your mommies were being meanies too. 

“Language short stuff” Alex scolded you lightly, swatting your bottom (which you probably didn’t even feel through your diaper, but it still shocked you slightly). They had been very lenient with you tonight, allowing a little bit of brattiness because they knew how tired you were, and how much pain the many tackles by Canada had caused you, but this was slightly over the line. 

“Sorry Mama,” You said softly, settling back on her shoulder but still frowning at the offered orange vegetable. You didn’t wanna eat it. Kelley and Alex shared a quick look, an idea popping into the taller woman’s head that would probably help them avoid the coming argument. 

“You know, Roary really likes carrots, so how about if we get some just for him?” She tried, and you held the dino tighter to you. Roary couldn’t eat Dino Nuggets, he was a vegimatarian. And if Roary wanted to eat carrots, then you did too! You didn’t do anything without Roary. 

“Fine,” you nodded, accepting defeat. 

*****

You carefully scooped a spoonful of carrots offering some to the Dino sitting beside you before placing them in your mouth. Your Mommy and Mama had dropped you off at the littles table beside Rosie, who was trying to feed her stuffed puppy macaroni and Emily who was shoving her dino nuggets into her mouth. 

“Hey Y/n, who dat?” Emily asked with her mouth full, pointing a half-eaten nugget at your stuffed dino. 

“Roary,” You murmured shyly, turning the red and yellow stuffie around and waving to her with one of his legs. 

“Emmy has a Dino too. Mr. Rex,” Rose chimed in from your other side, bumping Roary with her puppy in greeting. Roary nudged him back, happy to have made a friend. 

You turned back to Emily, nodding your head towards the Stuffed T-Rex sitting on her lap. 

“Be frens? Like Emmy is my fren?” You asked, holding up your dino. 

“Nuh Ugh, Mr. Rex is a carnavator, he eats Dino’s like Roary,” Emily said adamantly shaking her head. You frowned, tears coming to your eyes, no one was going to eat Roary, he was your bestest friend. 

“Mr. Rex no eat Roary. Dey play nice,” You sniffled, repeating the words your mommies used when you had a playdate and pulling your triceratops closer to your chest to protect him from Emily’s mean stuffie. 

“No, he chomp Roary like you chomp nuggies cause he’s top of da food chain,” Emily smirked, biting off the head of her Triceratops chicken nugget to prove the point. 

“No!!!” You wailed, tears leaking down your cheeks. You didn’t want Roary to get chomped. 

“Whoa, what’s going on here,” Alex asked, rushing over when it seemed that you guys weren’t going to be able to work your problem out on your own. They had been watching your table carefully, enjoying the adorableness, and how comfortable you looked in your little state. Rose and Emily were your big selfs’ best friends, so it was only natural that you were little friends as well. Sure the two girls were slightly older than you (hovering around 4 while you were usually around 2), but all seemed to be going well. You had even shared some of your mac and cheese with Rose. Then it all went downhill and now you were in tears. 

“No want Roary get eaten, love Roary,” You sobbed, your entire body trembling. Alex immediately lifted you from your chair, rocking you back and forth to soothe your crying. Her eyebrows furrowed after she tried to decipher your incoherent sobbing. What she could understand were the words Roary, Rex, and Eat. 

“Who’s eating Roary?” She asked you softly, kissing your ear. 

“Mr. Rex, cause he’s a predator,” Emily chimed in, with a shrug, smiling guilty at her mommy Lindsey as she approached. She just said that Rex and Roary couldn’t be friends because what if Rex got hungry? She didn’t know if she could stop her own stuffie from eatin yours. 

“Emily Ann, what have I told you about being mean to Mal and Y/n?” Lindsey glared at her little, unhappy that she hadn’t been a good friend with you. You weren’t really comfortable being little around the team, and she had hoped that little Emmy would have eased your discomfort, rather than threatened the life of the stuffed toy that you were attached to. 

“Not to, but I wasn’t bein mean, just tellin the truth,” Emily pouted back. Her mommy always told her to tell the truth, but one glare from her mommy told her that she should not push that point right now. “Sorry Y/n, Mr. Rex No eat Roary,” She quickly amended, holding up her stuffed T-rex and nudging Roary with his nose in a peace offering. You nodded at her hesitantly, both accepting her apology and Mr. Rex’s offer of friendship towards your dino. 

You yawned loudly. Snuggling deeper into your mama, who shared a look with your mommy. 

“This been enough excitement for one day. I think someone needs a diaper change and it’s time for bed,” She mumbled lightly, bouncing you and patting your bottom. You nodded into her shoulder, you did need a diaper change, and you were rather tired. 

Your first little outing with the team had gone pretty well, perhaps next time Roary and Rex would be able to play nice. Maybe Rosie’s puppy would want to play too! The three of you were hell-raisers when you were big, so the caregivers wouldn’t know what hit them when the three of you were little. 


	3. The Terrible, Horrible, No Good Tantrum Inducing Day (Krashlyn x Little!Reader)

You were having a bad day. A terrible, horrible no good, very bad day, just like Alexander in your favorite book. It was kinda funny because another Alex seemed to be the root of your problems today. 

See, first, she had taken the last Chocolate chip pancake this morning, and even though your Mommy Ash had sprinkled chocolate chips on top, it wasn’t the same. Then she had spilled milk all over Roary. Mama (Ali) had thrown him in the wash with the promise of him being fine, and you still had your stuffed brachiosaurus Toby (who they were sure was named more by Big y/n to annoy Tobin than little you), but he missed his buddy. 

Finally, Vlatko had subbed you out at halftime in favor of putting Alex in. You had held your own, scoring 2 goals, but he still felt the need to pull you in favor of someone else. You slumped on the bench sandwiched between mama and mommy, biting your lip in an attempt to remain big in front of the cameras. 

Yes, the world knew about littles, but the team was incredibly secretive and protective about them finding out who was little and who was not. So here you sat, staring blankly at the field, your fingers figuring with the hem of mommy’s jacket and worrying your lip, completely oblivious to the glances your mommies were sharing. They could feel the storm brewing with your little self, and they were just hoping it would hold off until they were away from prying eyes. 

They knew big you were under a lot of stress, and that stews were coming out in little you’d grumpy behavior. You were normally a very happy but shy little girl, but today it seemed that your sunny personality was on a break. 

You huffed halfheartedly when your team won, barely waiting for your mommies as you headed back to the locker room. You just wanted to get into your PJ’s and cuddle with your mommies and Toby. Maybe Roary was out of the washing machine by now. Hopefully, he wasn’t all alone. 

“Whoa there baby girl, you know you’re not allowed to just walk off by yourself,” Warm hands on your shoulder, your mommy’s comforting voice, and your mama’s hand weaving through your own stopped you. 

You huffed noncommittally, shaking your hand free. You were slipping and unless they wanted the world to know you were little, you needed to get back to the locker room. Ali and Ashlyn shared an unimpressed look before jogging to keep up with you.

Ali’s hand again weaved through your own, but this time instead of pulling you to a stop, she just slowed your pace slightly, trying to stave off the brewing tornado for as long as she could. Ashlyn wrapped her arm around your shoulder from your other side, matching her wife’s pace. With every step you took towards the locker room, you could feel yourself sink deeper and deeper down into little space. 

Your mommies guided you towards the bench, taking in the way your shoulders slumped, your feet swung back and forth, and the way your fingers kept drifting to your mouth. 

“Alright babydoll, why don’t we get you all nice and showered and into a comfy diaper so we can cuddle before we have to get on the bus,” Ali asked you gently, running her fingers through your sweaty hair. 

“Wan PJ and Cuddles. No Shower,” You mumbled disgruntled you, pulling at your kit top. 

“But I think miss penny needs a shower don’t you?” Ashlyn asked lightly, pulling the plastic penguin out of her bag and wiggling it in front of you. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and bit your lip in concentration. Roary and Toby couldn’t take baths with you, hence why the women had brought you a rubber penguin. If penny needed a path, then you supposed you could take one as well. 

“Otay,” you mumbled, much to your mommies relief, praying that they had headed off the storm. 

******

“Alright love bug, mama and I will get you all cuddly in a diaper and your PJs and then I heard a rumor that the staff put out some Oreos,” Ashlyn whispered excitedly in your ear, bouncing you as she carried you back into the main area of the locker room. 

“Oreo’s?” You asked tiredly into her neck, rubbing your nose along the exposed skin you found there. Little you loved skin on skin contact, it helped settle you. 

“Yeah baby,” She murmured, kissing your wet hair and bouncing you lightly before setting you on the blanket Ali had set up to act as a changing station. 

They made quick work of getting you switched into your little self PJ’s. They were your favorite ones with little astronauts on them. 

“Alright short stuff, let’s go pick out a cookie ok?” Ashlyn smiled, blowing a raspberry on your tummy before helping you up. You nodded excitedly, grabbing Tobin and her hand and following her to the table with all the cookies on it. 

You saw the package you liked, excitedly toddling in the direction of the special Halloween ones. Just as you reached the for the final orange Oreo, another hand grabbed it. Your eyes followed the hand to look the reason behind your terrible day. 

Your bottom lip trembled dramatically as the fat tears started to fall from your eyes. 

“Ok babydoll, it’s alright. We’ll just pick another one,” Ali said soothingly, gesturing towards the several open packages on the table. That only seemed to intensify your misery. 

“Wan that one!” You wailed, falling onto your butt as you cried loudly, throwing your head back. 

Ashlyn sighed, dogging your flailing limbs as she lifted you up and carried you back to her and Ali’s little corner of the locker room, glaring at Alex all the way. 

She set your screaming form onto the blanket and sat down next to her wife to ride out your tantrum. She shared a look with a very disapproving Kelley, who was glaring at her very bratty little. 

Your mommies waiters until your frantic cry tapered into sniffling. 

“Are you done, baby?” Ali asked softly. You nodded shortly, going to wipe your nose on the sleeve of your very white astronaut PJ’s, only to be stopped by your mama’s hand. She guided you into her lap while Mommy used a while to clean up your face. Mama rocked you for a few seconds, allowing you to bury your face in her shoulder. 

“We know you’re very upset that Alex took your cookie,” She murmured, rubbing your back lightly. You loved how they were always so calm during discipline, never making you feel like your feelings were unfounded. 

“Not nice,” You huffed, rubbing your forehead on Ali’s soft sweater. Alex had a bit of a reputation for being a brat, and you hated it when she chose you as the target. 

“No, it’s not nice when people take things that you want,” Ashlyn mollified, pushing back some of the damp hair that had fallen into your face.

“But it’s also not nice when little ones throw themselves on the floor and start screaming when they don’t get what they want,” Ali added seriously.

“Bad day,” You groaned. It wasn’t just the cookies that had caused this. It was the built-up frustration throughout the day. The frustration little you couldn’t quite find the words to explain. 

“Yes, it has been quite the day for little ones,” Ashlyn said thoughtfully, rubbing her thumb over the back of your neck. 

“So while we get all of our stuff ready to leave, you’re going to sit in timeout,” Ali finished, bouncing you lightly. Yes, there were some extenuating circumstances to your tantrum, but they still didn’t tolerate that behavior. 

You pouted but nodded thankful that you weren’t getting a spanking. You allowed Ashlyn to position you so you were facing your very boring locker, and patted your back. It didn’t take the women longer than your typical 3 minute time out to collect all of your belongings. Ashlyn had to step out of the room for a moment to retrieve a very important item. 

“Ok babydoll, you’re all done,” Ali smiled, scooping you up in her arms. 

“Sorry I throwed a tantrum mama,” You hummed into her neck, glad that you could receive cuddles now that you had served your time. 

“We know baby. All is forgiven,” Ashlyn said approaching the two of you, carefully pushing your favorite stuffed triceratops into your arms. 

“Roary! Tank you, mommy!” You squeezed delightedly, rubbing the beloved stuffed Dino into your face. The women smiled at your reaction, glad that your gloom seemed to be malting away slightly. 

“You’re very welcome baby. Now I think it’s time to get onto the bus so we can get to the hotel and cuddle,” Ashlyn smiled, rubbing your back. 

“Yes! Cuddles!” You cheered back. Sure you had had a very bad day, but your mommies cuddles could make even the worst day better. 

“I think little miss has spoken!” Ali laughed l, carrying you towards the bus. No, you weren’t perfect, but all it took was a little love to conquer the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.


	4. You don't Have to be Big to be Brave (JJ x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: little!reader x julie where the reader drops around Julie after not dropping for a while (like she’s trying to be big but Julie can tell and is trying to encourage her)

Jj was worried, very worried. She could see the slight tilt of your head, the twitch of your fingers, all of the indicators that usually meant you were slipping. That big you would be replaced by her sweet baby duck. But the signs had been there for days (weeks), and you had yet to descend down into little space. 

She had never seen you fight being little this much. Hell, you hadn’t even fought this hard during the World Cup. No, you had taken comfort in being able to let go for a little while and let mama take care of everything. All of the littles on the team did, So why was the Shebelieves cup tournament so different? 

“Is it just me or are they unusually big?” Lindsey asked, bumping JJ’s with her elbow and popping a grape in her mouth. JJ nodded, carefully watching the table where you and Emily sat. Your two stuffed dinosaurs (Mr. Rex and Roary respectively) sat abandoned across from the two of you. Just the sight of the stuffies was usually enough to coax you and Emily into regressing, but it just wasn’t doing the trick. 

“Not just you, Y/n wouldn’t even take her bottle last night,” JJ murmured, biting her lip. You had gotten progressively grumpier as the tournament (and her adamant denial to be little) had worn on. 

“And Em wouldn’t take her pacifier either,” Lindsey huffed, and JJ shook her head. They needed to find out why the team’s littles were acting so odd. 

“Lyss didn’t even wanna read a book last night,” Becky added, sitting at the table next to Julie. Said woman brought her hand up to rub her temple. You weren’t usually one to try to fight being little, and neither were Emily or Alyssa. You loved your bottle and cuddles before you went to sleep, it made you feel safe and loved, just like lyss loved her books and Em loved her passy. Why weren’t you letting them help you? 

“We need to get to the bottom of why our babies don’t want to be little,” JJ said finally, her eyebrows furrowing at the tilt of your head. They needed to figure this out before they were met with a meltdown. 

****

You were in pain. A lot of pain, as the Canadian defenders seemed pretty hellbent on chewing up your ankles with tackles. All you wanted to do right now was cuddle up in you mo- into Julie’s arms. 

You slumped down onto the bench, breathing deeply as a water bottle was pushed into your hands. You glanced at the bottle, frowning at the sippy cup top screwed onto the green Gatorade bottle. You shook your head, setting the offending item down on the bench beside you. 

“I don’t want this one,” you grumbled, looking up at your girlfriend through your lashes, briefly pausing at the bright red triceratops tucked under her arm. You but your lip, ignoring the urge to reach out for your favorite stuffed buddy. 

“Why don’t you want that one babydoll? Roary loves that one,” JJ asked gently, sitting down next to you, and you pouted, your feet beginning to swing back and forth. You could feel yourself slipping. The last vestiges of your resistance wavering. 

“I’m not a baby, don’t need a sippy cup,” You huffed, crossing your arms. You were trying to be big and her gentle insistence wasn’t making that any easier. 

“Sweetie, you’ve done so well being big, but you don’t have to be if you don’t want to be. You can be little and let me take care of you, let me cuddle you up and make you feel better,” JJ tried to use logic to persuade you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and rubbing your back. 

“No. Need to be big and brave to help the team win the cup, so we can do good in the Olympics,” You argued back, pouting. You could hear Vlatko so clearly in your head, telling your group that he needed you at your best. That you all had to prove yourselves. The littles had all agreed that he meant that you weren’t supposed to be little during tournaments anymore, that you weren’t supposed to distract your significant others during such big games. 

“You have helped the team baby, being little doesn’t change that,” JJ said confused. You had won the World Cup and you being little hadn’t hindered that or any of your other appearances. 

“Coach said he wanted us to be big and brave, that we have big shoes to fill, have to live up to big expectations,” You said, dissolving into tears, unable to fight the dissension into little space any longer. 

JJ immediately scooped you up in her arms, pushing Roary into your arms and rocking you back and forth, whispering soft reassurance to you. Her eyes met Lindsey and Becky’s, who were in similar positions with their own littles, they were going to have a very serious chat with their coach about his verbage. 

****

Vlatko had been warned by the staff before he started- team business was team business and he should stay out of it. For the most part, he had. Or at least he thought he had, but with the way the women in front of him were glaring at him, he wasn’t so sure now. 

He knew of several of his players melting down just after the conclusion of their win against Canada. He also knew about the staff’s concern that they were going through way less milk than normal. He probably should have put two and two together, but their anger was entirely out of left field. 

He knew some of the team regressed into little space. He didn’t have a problem with it, and he also tried to stay out of who was little and who was not. So he was left to wonder why there had been such a major miscommunication. 

“Refrain from using the terms big and little in the future,” JJ said through gritted teeth, her arm pinning him against the wall. She knew that he hadn’t meant you or the rest of the littles harm, but his carelessness had caused you needless pain. 

Becky touched JJ’s shoulder as if to tell her to relax a little, but still glared at the man. “Please,” 

Vlatko nodded very fast, appeasing the women in front of him. He would 100% remember to avoid those words in the future. He knew just like the women knew, you didn’t have to be big to be brave.


End file.
